The Shadow of Change
by Dogsrule
Summary: When Dark goes to steal the Shadow of Chance...he and Daisuke get switched so now Dark is Daisuke and Daisuke is Dark! Read & Review!


**The Shadow of Change**

By: Dogsrule



Dogsrule: Konniwa Minna! It's been a long time since I wrote anything wasn't it. Well sorry about that, there was a bunch of stuff I needed to do…and still do. Dang it! Anyway this is my first insanity for D.N.Angel. And as you know I don't own nuthin' on fanfiction, well except the shadow of change (and chance). Although I would totally own D.N.Angel if I could. Then I'd have Dark!

Dark: You'd still wouldn't.

Dogsrule: course I would. And now since you're here…Disclaimer!

Dark: (groans) you already said it yourself.

Dogsrule: oh yeah! Well anyway enjoy the fanfic!



_**Azumano Middle school **_

_**8:00AM**_

_Whew! I made just in time, _Daisuke Niwa thought as he just passed the threshold of his classroom. Then he walked to his desk and sat down, but as soon as he did his friend Takeshi Saehara came up behind him and pulled him into a headlock.

"Daisuke! I got such great news!" Takeshi said as he released his grip on Daisuke.

"What is it? Did you finally get accepted into that reporter school you wanted to go to?" Daisuke asked him, while rubbing his neck.

Takeshi glared and said, "No they just _**had**_ to go for a newbie, instead of a experienced reporter like myself." Then his face brightened and he said, "Anyway I got inside information that Phantom Thief Dark's going to strike again tonight at 11! It's something called the Shadow of Chance and it from somewhere in the U.S. And so because of this event…Daisuke, you get to…HEY! Where'd he go?!" he asked when he noticed that Daisuke had already disappeared.

_That was way to close. If I had stayed there one minute longer Takeshi would have had me on Cleaning duty. _Daisuke thought as he leaned against the wall in the boy's bathroom. Then a voice in his head said, '_yeah that idiot. How is he supposed to get pictures of the legendary Phantom thief Dark, if he stuck him with cleaning duty?'_ When he heard that Daisuke looked in the mirror at his other self. _'Of course, _Dark continued._ 'It would just be you doing it. I have better things to do with my time, like hanging out with Risa'. _

_Gee thanks for your help Dark. _

Later that day Daisuke was heading home, when he was suddenly stopped by Risa, the girl that causes him to change into Dark.

"Niwa! Did you hear Dark's going to steal something again! Do you want to go see him together?" She asked.

"I..um..uh, can't really. See I have something that I…my mom need me to do so I can't. I'm sorry miss Harada." He said.

"Oh well it's okay Niwa. I'm sure if you could you would go with me wouldn't you." She said as she smiled and ran off.

Daisuke stood there watching her.

"Oh Miss Harada…" But he was cut off as his transformation in to Dark was triggered. And his hair turned purple and shorted in the back but grew longer around his face and his body grew taller.

After the transformation was done Dark stood in Daisuke's place and said, "Well too bad Daisuke. Looks like I get the rest of the free time before 11."

**_Shuensha museum_ **

_**10:58PM **_

"All men secure the perimeter around the Shadow of Chance! Dark's not getting the artwork this time." Inspector Saehara barked at his men.

"Did you change the plans to the way I set up?" Satoshi Hiwatari said as he came up behind Inspector Saehara.

"Ah, Commander. Yes we set it up to exactly how you specified."

"Good." The Satoshi started to walk off.

"But wait why aren't we inside the building guarding it?"

"You'll see."

Inside the museum 

_"Wow you think that Hiwatari would have a better system than this! It's pathetic! Ah, well at least we don't have to worry about traps and stuff. You'd think that they would stop using those."_ Dark said while scoffing.

_But Hiwatari's not here what if he's sick or something? _Daisuke asked.

"_Ah, I'm sure he's fine. Now where that artwork?" _

Then Dark came to a room lit by one single emergency light. Inside was a statue of a beautiful woman hold a two-sided mirror. The entire statue was made of a midnight blue stone.

But when Dark got a few feet away from it, the statue glowed with a black color and the mirror started spinning. Then the black light shot out of the statue and hit Dark.

When it hit him everything went black and he collapsed.

_**Niwa House**_

_**6:00AM**_

Dark woke up in Daisuke bed.

"Uh, what happened?" He said in Daisuke's voice. "WHAT THE?!" Then he jumped out of Daisuke's bed and looked in the mirror. What he saw was Daisuke's reflection.

So then he tried to call for Daisuke in his mind.

_Daisuke…are you there?_

'_Yeah Dark. What's going on…wait! Why do I sound like you?'_

_It's more than just sound. I think we switched bodies last night._

"_But…what could of caused this?"_

_I'll bet you anything it was that statue. The Shadow of Chance._



Dogsrule: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! And that's the end of chapter one! And if you noticed the title of the fanfic and the art work in the story kind of sound the same, except for a different last word. But it'll be explained in a later chapter so don't worry. Anyway Review please! And Ja Ne for now!


End file.
